


Breaking Bonds

by WildChildRed41



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, follows the storyline without change, oc added in timeline, selfship trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery is in search of a long lost friend from her childhood but when she's suddenly dragged into a world of chaos will the mission of finding her friend overpower her want to help her new friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fond memories

The night was coming up quickly on the planet of Jakku. Night was what made Avery uncomfortable, it wasn’t the wildlife that scared her, no it was much more. Something deep inside her made her hate the night but that was locked away inside her brain. She grabbed a couple of screwdrivers, small wrenches and the circuit board she stole from other scavengers today at the trade-in post. She walked through the old ship she called her home, a gift from her father before she went off in search of someone who was long gone. The ship was modified to hold a bunk for one. The bunk was more of a large pit in the back with homemade blankets from home. Surfing the space in search for someone always left her without money and items needed. They had taken a break in Jakku before heading towards the nearest planet to ask the inhabitants if they had seen who she was looking for. Jakku proved nothing, the buyer in the window scoffed when she mentioned a name to him he told her this desert of a planet has no use for visitors and if anything who she was seeking was not here. She thanked him and offered up some useless stuff she had found from other planets. She got paid in weird food that she was not use to. Back on her planet she was able to eat like it was nothing, she loved it there, only because he was there.

She took the food off the burner and followed the directions on the back, the weird powder turned into a large bulky muffin that was grey colored, and the green looking shapes turned into a meat that made her mouth water. She took them with her and found cuckoo sitting on the wing of the ship staring up at the stars. He couldn’t hear her approach so when she sat next to him he jumped, scared from the surprise. Avery looked down at the small cylinder of a droid and smiled, he was deaf so she signed to him, “Are you looking at the stars?” she said it out loud as well in case he picked up on the lip reading she was teaching him. He nodded and tried to beep a response but it came out in static and he shut his mouth quickly from embarrassment. She picked him up and put him in front of her, she signed to him once again that she was going to begin working on the new circuit. He held still as she undid the screws and placed them in the empty bowl next to her, once it was removed she began the repairs to it, the circuit wasn’t the one she needed but it would hold him over till they found the right one. Once it was in she began connecting wires to their appropriate spaces. She would take bites of the muffin and stare up into the stars. “From the first to the last star…I promise.” She muttered to the air. Cuckoo shook a bit and his eyes lit up, she had pressed something on his small frame that triggered his memory player.

She sat him down as the hologram projected out in front of them, it showed her as a child, cuckoo had grown up with her so it was only right that he recorded many of their memories together. But this one was different, it had someone else in there, she waited with anticipation for the person to show their face. She didn’t have to wait long because soon came the face that matched the voice. It was her childhood friend, Ben Solo. They were playing hide and seek, Avery had climbed up high on a tree and was hiding, cuckoo watched from the ground, she could hear ben calling out to her that he gave up, that she won and she waited till he was in position and jumped from the tree landing on top of him. She heard him cry out in pain and run to his mother. She began to cry as she grabbed cuckoo and climbed the tree once again, she looked at him and said, “I didn’t mean to hurt him. I didn’t know I would. I’m sorry ben I’m really sorry.” Which then followed a woman’s voice screaming for Avery. It was his mother Leia Organa. She was standing under the tree, her father and ben’s were standing a few feet away with ben cowering behind his father. “Avery come down here please.” She asked the child, Avery stifled her whimpers and put cuckoo in her shirt as she climbed down to face the punishment. “Did you do that?” she pointed to her son. Avery noticed the cut, “y-yes I didn’t mean to. We were playing and I…” she began crying again as she pushed past Leia and ran to ben; hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry ben I didn’t mean to hurt you I’m so sorry.” He had wrapped his arms around her and told her, “it’s okay I forgive you.”

It cut out to another memory, Ben was holding cuckoo in front of him, “Tomorrow I go to Jedi training with my uncle. I haven’t told Avery. I’m not sure how she’ll handle it. We’ve been best friends since we were kids. But I know I have to tell her. And you’re going to help me.” She heard cuckoo stifle a crackly no but he really couldn’t refuse the request it wasn’t in his nature. So he followed, it wasn’t until later that it went out and came back, cuckoo was placed behind them. Ben and Avery were lying on the grass staring up at the sky, the stars breaking through the darkness, “You know… Avery… I, uh, I’m…” Ben began to break the silence but he was cut short by Avery, “You’re leaving. I know.” She sounded so hurt, Avery didn’t want to watch this memory but she knew she needed it. “…. I’m sorry.” He muttered turning away from her, “Why are you leaving?” she asked the question as if she was a child. “To become a Jedi master like my uncle Luke.” He sat up and beamed proudly taking a fighting stance, “Maybe I’ll become a sith so we can fight.” Avery said smirking, “You wouldn’t!” he punched her playfully, “Don’t doubt me friend, I’ll become the greatest sith lord and when we fight you’re gonna have to kill me.” She sat up now punching him back. “I don’t think I could do that to you Avery.” He wasn’t playing now, and Avery say that. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything by that. I was just playing you know.” She laughed awkwardly trying to change the subject, “You know… Just because I’m leaving doesn’t mean we won’t be friends even when I’m far away from you, you know.” Avery looked at her friend, “you mean it?” She asked, ben smiled and held out his pinky, “From the first star to the last…I promise.” She took his pinkie in hers and they shook on it, laughing like they had said the funniest thing in all of the galaxy.

Tears began to stream down her face, she whipped them off with the back of her hand and continued finishing the task at hand. Once the circuit was in place and everything was hooked correctly she shut the back of cuckoo and screwed it shut. His voice beeped a recorded message that echoed out into the night, “From the first star to the last.” She nodded and pat the top of her droid’s head, “That’s right buddy. From the first to last, I promise.”

 


	2. Are you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fixing Cuckoo she hears shouts from a nearby village, running to the scene, in hopes to help, she sees the town being attacked by first order troops. Hoping to stop the fight she gets caught by troopers and brought aboard as prisoner.

She was stupid to think she could help that village; she was so stupid. She was now in the arms of two Stormtroopers while cuckoo hid on the inside of her open tan mid-Capri pants. They pushed her along to the inside of the ship, they sat her next to another prisoner. He had slicked back black curly hair, dark brown eyes that stared at her, Avery noticed the resistance patch on his jacket. She waited till the troopers turned around to prepare for takeoff, she leaned in next to him and whispered, “I know now isn’t the time considering our current position but you work with the resistance right?” he looked at her as if she spoke some foreign tongue, “Come on, Leia Organa she runs it right?” he nodded, “Yea why?” one trooper turned to look at them, Avery sat up and smiled at them, he scoffed and turned back around muttering to his partner that kylo Ren would soon wipe that smile off her face. Avery looked back at the other guy, “off topic but your name is? I’m Avery.” She was going to hold out her hand when the ship shook a bit, the man leaned against her to keep her seated, “Poe. Poe Dameron. Nice to meet you Avery.” “Same to you Poe. So has Leia said anything about her son?” the question slipped out, it hadn’t mean to but she couldn’t stop it. “Son? I didn’t even think she had a son. If she does she doesn’t talk about him. Then again she doesn’t talk about a lot of personal things.” Avery hung her head down for a moment before hearing the guards tell the others to prepare for landing. They were on board the Star Destroyer, before she knew it the bridge opened and they turned to grab her and Poe and haul them off to separate chambers.

The room she was brought to was cold, it sent goosebumps up her arms and she wished that she kept that jacket on instead of throwing it around her ship. ‘Fuck! I left my ship back on Jakku. Without it I’m fucked. Those freeloaders down there will sure as hell scrap it for parts.’ She was pushed further into the room, she saw this restraint chamber knowing it was meant for her, she frowned but didn’t object when the guards pushed her over to it hooking her in. “Kylo Ren is questioning the resistance member you’ll be next.” Without another word they left her alone in the room. She had to admit she felt as if she was going to be crucified, with the long board she was leaning against, and her hands to her side she felt like she would be hung up like some trophy for the entire base to be seen. She wondered how Poe was doing, if he was really with the resistance he could get her to Leia and there she could ask her about Ben. But they would have to escape first before that could even happen. Cuckoo moved a bit against her leg, straining to look down she couldn’t sign to him, but he could hear the vibrations, she began tapping against her leg. “Dit-dit-dit, dah, dit-dah, dah-dit-dah-dah. Dit-dit-dit, dah, dit-dit, dit-dah-dit-dit, dit-dah-dit-dit.” He understood her, she told him to stay still. She could feel someone coming closer, their aurora around them made her feel heavy and sick. It was negative energy as her mother explained to her. No it couldn’t be. She felt the energy as a Sith lord. She straightened her posture as cuckoo held still. With the thumping of loud boots against marble floors the negative energy finally came face to face with Avery.

The masked captor looks familiar to her, like a clone of darth Vader. His mask was cloaked in a black hood as it flowed into a cape, to the tunic and belt. It was all black. Avery didn’t really understand why they captured her, she hoped he wouldn’t ask that. “Why have they brought you on board?” his mechanical voice came out sending shivers down her spine, “To be completely honest with you dude I’m not even sure.” He stiffened, “Are you with the resistance?” she rolled her eyes, “No. I don’t even know what or who that is. I was just making my way when I heard you and your troops tearing up that village. I got curious and took a look and look where I am.” She stared at him, he remained quiet, Avery didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. ‘maybe he’ll let me go.’ “If you think we’re letting you free you’re gravely mistaken.” He spoke taking a step back to pace the room. “Oh come on. Of course you can read my mind. You know I could do the same to you pal. I’ve trained with old Jedi masters I know the game you’re playing and trust me I can do it back tenfold.” She glared daggers at him.

“You certainly have a mouth on you. How are you liking your chambers? Are you comfortable?” his tone was mocking, she spat at him, “It’s wonderful. Thank you.” She grinned up at him. He noticed she was missing her front teeth, “You will tell me what I want to know. And if you refuse I can get anything out of you and believe me, I always get what I want.” Avery looked up at the ceiling counting the lights, she tried not to think about anything, and soon he began questioning. “How much did you see?” “Dude I told you once already, I heard you guys tearing shit up I came over to see if I could help and then you guys brought me on board okay.” He stood there, “Do you know of the droid?” Avery’s mind raced, did he mean cuckoo? “What droid?” “The BB unit.” She relaxed slightly, “No, I didn’t see any droid.” Cuckoo was moving around and she couldn’t tap to him. “I read your mind that you have a droid present. Give him to me.” He outstretched his hand as if he expects her to reach out to him. “I don’t have a droid present; I have one but not on me.” She was lying through her teeth. “You’re lying.” He spoke with a hint of threat in his voice, she glared at him, “No I’m not and you can stop that mind shit. I’m not in the mood for that.” She tried to projecting her own force tricks on him, but he was stronger and he denied her access of his mind. “You’re pathetic.” His voice had a hint of a chuckle when he told her that. He lifted his hand up to her face and she felt a crushing pain around her skull, it felt like it was ripping her apart, she tried to fight it off, she only made it hurt less, he was getting anything out of her now and she knew it. When she screamed a loud, bone chilling scream he stopped and her head fell back against the headboard. “It’s in your pants.” He walked to the side of where cuckoo was hiding. He reached down the open sides and pulled out the wiggling droid. “I will be back, oh yes, there will be more to come.”

He had left for what seemed like days to Avery. Without cuckoo she felt empty, first her ship and now her close friend. She had nothing left, she prayed for death to come quickly so that she could leave this place. Guards had come in and beat her bad enough to knock her out from time to time but not enough to do permanent damage on her. She had to admit they were skilled in that. She wondered if they had killed Poe, maybe that’s why they favored her more over him, perhaps they only kept her alive to beat her shitless. She didn’t care about herself she just wanted to know what had happened to cuckoo. Did kylo Ren destroy him? Did they alter him to work for them? She couldn’t bear the thought of what they had done. She forced herself to sleep.

Kylo Ren didn’t know what to do with the droid, when he spoke to it, it did not respond. It was in the tech lab being worked on, figuring out what was wrong with it, the main tech told him the voice box and hearing amplifier were broken. They would have it fixed within days. Since then he hasn’t checked on Avery, he let the guards do that. He sensed something in her, something familiar that bothered him deep down. He’d have to talk to Supreme leader Snoke about this. He went to discuss this with his teacher, when he brought it up Snoke looked surprised, and yet worried. “Do you know this girl Kylo?” he asked his voice hinting with worry. “No sir.” He spoke low as he kept his gaze down, “I sense that you do. Are you sure you do not?” Kylo wasn’t sure. He felt he had known her, from long ago but he was older now, he was no longer 15 and apparently neither was she. She looked to be about 23, possibly 24. If they had known one another it would’ve been eons ago. “She certainly remembers you… well the old you anyways. She has potential I can feel it. She may be from light but she was born to rule in darkness.” Snoke commented before waving his hand dismissing Kylo. He walked back to his chambers, ‘the old me? What could Snoke possibly mean by that?’ he questioned himself. Once back in his chambers the droid was placed on his desk, a note next to it; ‘Sir, the droid has been fixed.’ He sat down at the desk and turned it on. Cuckoo came to life as he stared around the room. He saw the masked man looking at him through his helmet, Cuckoo emitted a low static growl as part of his defense mode.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too. The feeling of nostalgia.” He muttered placing his hands on the desk staring at the droid. “You’re a CK unit. An older model no less, I got you from the girl. What can you show me.” Cuckoo muttered a robotic no. surprised by his own voice he built up the courage to talk again. “No show to stranger.” Kylo reached up and removed his mask, when it came off cuckoo’s robotic eyes widened in surprise. “Ben?” the voice said, Kylo knew if it were a person it would be laced with surprise and sadness. “Hello old friend.” It spoke to him. He dismissed the greeting and touched the droid’s side turning on the memory player once again, “Show me everything.” The memories played like a movie, going through Avery’s childhood, some private memories of her and her family, others featuring her and ben together. Kylo said nothing, he watched silently as if trying to remember all that had happened. When the memories stopped he switched cuckoo off and erased the droid’s memory of the last hours. He put his mask back on and walked towards Avery’s cell.

She heard the hissing of the door and the boots again. Kylo Ren appeared before her holding the lifeless droid in his hands. “I swear to god if you had hurt him I will not hesitate to rip your throat out.” Kylo slipped the droid back into Avery’s pant side. “I fixed him for you. You should be grateful.” He muttered, she laughed, “Grateful? GRATEFUL?! Are you kidding me? Your guards beat the hell outta me, and you want me to be grateful because you fixed my droid? What’s next you want me to beg for my life?” Kylo looked at her, “I’d rather fucking die.” He reached up again, she felt something crushing her windpipe but she didn’t fight back. She was too tired for that now. Cuckoo was unresponsive, she might as well go to. But soon Kylo stopped, the words echoing in his mind, “She was born of light but she will rule darkness”. Avery looked up at him, through sore eyes she smiled weakly, “Get on with it… you monster.” She muttered, she was tired she didn’t want to fight. Kylo swallowed hard, if Snoke was right, maybe she might remember him. He didn’t know her; he didn’t even know her name. but the droid was familiar to him. Perhaps she stole him from the previous owner. But the videos proved that she hadn’t she was the red head in the video and he was her friend. But why couldn’t he remember her… maybe just maybe if she said his name it would bring back those fond memories he watched. The hissing of his helmet echoed in the room as he pulled it off revealing the shoulder length black hair, it fell around him loosely, Avery looked up to meet the man’s gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but she said nothing. Just stared up at him like a lifeless doll. He leaned close and said, “You know who I am, don’t you?” she swallowed, tears swelled in her eyes, she didn’t want to show weakness but the tears fell down, “B-Ben?” finally the words fell out her mouth. The room now heavy with tension he pulled back to stare into her eyes, “That is no longer my name.” Avery blinked, “N-no you are ben. You’re my ben. And I’m… I’m your friend.” She tried to touch him, tried to see if that was really him or if her mind was playing tricks on her. “It’s Kylo Ren.” He said through gritted teeth, he seemed to be getting upset, his saber rang out in the room with a hiss making her jump. Avery didn’t understand. “Release the bonds, please.” She was begging now, “Please.” With a flick of his wrist he undid her bonds, she fell to her knees, she gritted through her teeth at the sudden pain, she was at his feet. She looked up at him. He stared down at her.

She reached for his tunic and began to pull, she used him as a crutch to pull herself up. “Ben. It’s me, Avery. Remember please.” She was saying it like he had forgotten everything, like he never was ben. He had to admit he wasn’t. She was hugging him now, tight, she was crying into his chest, “Ben please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She didn’t know why she was apologizing she couldn’t form words; she was happy but sad. She found her long lost friend, but he didn’t remember anything. She had one option left, she grabbed his free hand, pulled the glove off, intertwined their pinkies together and looked him in the eyes. “From the first star to the last, we’ll be best friends forever, I will never leave your side, I promise.”


	3. Make a Break for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s been a break with the resistance member and a Stormtrooper, not wanting to leave Avery behind Poe suggests they break her out as well. Back on Jakku a lonely girl meets the droid everyone’s been talking about.

 

Kylo raised his hand pulling her back with the force. He held her in front of him while he raised his lightsaber placing it next to her neck. “I am not your ben. I’m not the same person I was when we were friends. I am Kylo Ren now.” Avery looked at him, she had a gleam in her eyes as she smirked against the horrible pain her body was feeling, “Just like you to throw away such a wonderful name.” he looked at her, “Kylo Ren, what a pathetic excuse for whatever this is. Your grandfather would be displeased.” He slammed her against the holding seat hard, the wind was knocked out of her as she began to cough trying to catch her breath, he came face to face with her, “You have no place to speak so ill of me or my family, Avery.” He hissed out her name like it would leave a bad taste in his mouth. “Oh but I do, Ben, I know all about you and your family. Your father, Han and your mother Leia. Oh let’s not forget your uncle Luke who is missing.” Kylo froze, “How do you know about that?” Avery rolled her eyes, even in pain she was still a smart ass, “That’s the reason you’re looking for that BB-unit isn’t it? Yeah I know about that, not because you mentioned it to me but your guards’ thoughts are really loud. You can’t find it can you?” the pressure pressed down harder, she felt that in any moment she would be snapped in half.

“It’s back on Jakku, the resistance pilot told us the whereabouts.” He clicked the bindings back in place as he withdrew his saber and put it back on the hook that was located on his belt. He didn’t bother with the rest of the bindings she’d be of use to him no more. He had forgotten what Snoke had told him about her, he knew that she would only try to bring him back to those days of innocence and he was far from that now. He was getting ready to place his mask back on when she spoke again. “I promised your mother I’d bring you home. No matter what.” He kept it off for a moment, “Glad to see you’re still the same handsome Ben. I missed your face.” She tried to hold back tears, now wasn’t the time for weakness. “Enjoy it. This is the last time that you’ll ever see my face again.” He put his mask on and headed towards the door. Avery bowed her head and muttered, “I promised I wouldn’t leave without you. I promised I’d bring you home. And I’m not leaving this base until you come with me.” He stopped at the doors, “Then I guess you’ll be my prisoner forever then.”

\--

On the other side of the ship Poe was walking in front of a Stormtrooper who had their gun pressed into the back of his jacket. ‘What else could they want me for, I told them the whereabouts of the droid. Am I going to be thrown into space to die?’ he didn’t want to think about the outcome of this short journey, the trooper pushed him into a small corridor, “Listen to me, I can get you out of here I just need to know one thing,” he took of his helmet, “Can you fly?” Poe was confused for a moment, was this man part of the resistance? “Hello I asked if you could fly?” Poe snapped out of his confusion and looked at the man before him, “Yea. Are you with the resistance?” “What? No I’m just trying to help you escape.” The statement took him by surprise, surely this was a trap, “So why help me then?” the trooper looked down, “Because it’s the right thing to do.” Poe nodded in confirmation, “You got yourself a pilot. On one condition.” The man looked up at him, “We get my friend out too.” The trooper looked confused for a moment, “You mean the girl?”

They were close to the holding cell she was located in, actually really close, a few more steps and the trooper looked at his colleague and said, “Ren has asked for both prisoners to his chambers.” The guard at first didn’t move, “Do you doubt my orders TK-4317?” the guard dropped his gun and went into the chamber and returned momentarily with Avery in tow. Poe looked at Avery as if to tell her with his eyes they were getting out of here. About halfway across the ship did Poe tell Avery of the plan. “We’re leaving. He’s gonna help us escape.” The trooper muttered lowly, “Problem, TIE fighters only seat two passengers.” Avery grinned, “Don’t worry about me, I can fly on my own. I’ll follow you two, where are we going anyways?” Before Poe could answer the trooper pushed them further across the bridge to where the fighters were. “Quiet, prisoners don’t get a say in where they go.” The higher officers nodded towards FN-2187 as if he were doing his job. “Sorry I had to do that, make it look like you’re being yelled at instead of talking about where we’re escaping to.” “Right, got ya. So where are we going?” Poe looked at Avery, “Jakku.”

Once inside the TIE fighter Poe explained to FN-2187 the mechanics of the firing system, Avery was in the second ship, she was staring at the unmasked trooper who looked at her and offered a small smile. Soon they got the fighters working, and as quickly as they had they were under fire. With the blast of Poe’s fighter, the cables released them of their bindings and they soon went out into space back to Jakku. “Avery you go. I gotta take care of some things first.” Avery confirmed what she heard and took off towards Jakku.

Poe had this.

\--

Back on Jakku the sun began setting on another horrible day, she sat against the scrapped AT-AT unit she called home, she was eating todays portions from the scavenge. She would’ve had more if someone had not snatched her circuit board the other day. That would’ve lasted her for days on end with how well intact it was. She knew if she ever found out who stole it she would give them hell. A lone jet flew off leaving a trail in the sky, she placed a helmet on her head and pretended to be in that jet, flying off this trash world and into somewhere better. But she knew she couldn’t leave, she was waiting for someone to return, someone important. A shrill robotic screech rang out through the night air making her stand up hoping she was imagining it but when it picked up again she grabbed her staff and ran to the noise, there over the sand hill she saw a teedo, it’s net around a small droid, she called out to the being speaking in its native tongue. They had bickered back and forth long enough for the girl to bend down and remove the netting off the droid. When the being began walking away on its rather large beast the robot began making furious beeping noises at it only to be shushed by the girl. “Don’t mind him that’s just Teedo. He’ll scrap anything for parts, doesn’t care about who gets hurt in the process.” She began walking away, “You’ll want to head that way, Niima outpost is that way that’s where town is.” The droid looked to where she was pointing, “Stay on the path if you stray you’ll drown in the dunes.” It beeped towards her, she turned around giving it a strange look, “Come with me? No, I don’t need company.” It began following behind her, she stopped and stared at it, “I said no.” the droid followed closer, she stopped one last time and rolled her eyes and nudged her head to the left indicating that it could follow her. “So where do you come from?” it beeped something at her question, “Oh classified? Really, well me to yeah it’s a big secret.” It beeped again. “You’re welcome. I’m Rey and you are?” it beeped its name. “BB-eight huh? Well nice to meet you BB-8.”


	4. We're Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone back on the planet Jakku Avery searches for her ship only to be led back to Niima Outpost where she finds out someone sold it to Unkar Plutt. She soon quickly notices the droid thanks to cuckoo and is reunited with the solider that helped her escape only for them to be attacked by first order troops once again.

Avery looked where her ship should be, it was no longer there, she kicked the sand from under her boots and raised a hand over her eyes to see the Niima outpost out in the distance. If someone knew where her ship was it would be the people at the outpost. She began walking towards town, cuckoo scampering behind her singing some tune she was familiar with. It was one her mother used to sing to her when she was little. She had to admit she was thankful that ben, actually, Kylo Ren decided to have her droid fixed, she decided to ask cuckoo why. “Did Kylo Ren tell you anything cuckoo?” cuckoo turned around and looked at her, “Kylo said nothing. Nothing to cuckoo.” She knew this might’ve happened, whatever he did to him he wiped his memory. It was easy actually, no Jedi or sith tricks needed. “You’re aware you can speak and hear now right?” he looked at her, “Yes. Avvi.” She chuckled at that name. “Avery, dear friend.” “A-ahvery.” He slurred it but she smiled nonetheless. “Yes friend.”

\--

FN-2187 woke in a panic searching around for Poe, they had been shot at and the fighter ejected him landing him safely on the sand however Poe was not by his side, he got to his feet and saw the black smoke rising to the sky, he ran to the downed fighter, he found Poe’s jacket but not Poe. He pushed the broken glass to the ground and looked inside, black fumes attacked his face making him choke on them. Suddenly the fighter began to sink, if Poe was in there he was surely dead. FN-2187 bowed his head trying to fight back tears, “You were the only one to give me an actual name. Finn. I like it, thank you Poe.” He began walking away, jacket in hand as he began to strip his armor off. Once down to his black undershirt and pants he put the jacket above his head and headed towards the distant town he saw in his line of vision.

\--

Rey and BB-8 were next in line for Plutt to examine her findings, she had come up with two items he had been looking for yesterday, each equaling a quarter portion each. With two of these she’d get enough to hold her over. Once she got up to the window she handed over the items, “What you brought me is worth,” he turned to grab her reward, “A quarter portion.” He slammed a packet down on the counter, she stared at him, “But yesterday you said they were worth two quarter portions.” “Yes and like yesterday things change.” He peered down at the droid, “I’ll give you sixty portions for the droid.” She looked down at BB-8 and it looked back at her with a hint of worry around it. Plutt huffed, “100 portion. Take it or leave it.” He grabbed an arm full of food and placed it on the counter, making those behind her envious of her find, as she ran her arms over the pile she looked down at the droid who looked back at her with sadness looming over it. She looked down and then back at Plutt, “Sorry the droid’s not for sale.” She grabbed her portion for the two items and walked away, Plutt turned around and called someone over his walkie, “Bring me that droid!” he hissed as he shut the door to the station, leaving those next without a chance to get their pay.

Finn had arrived before Avery did, he was thirsty but he ran through the outpost searching for water. When all seemed lost he heard the sloshing of water and when he turned around he saw a large beast drinking out of a well in the ground, he ran over to it cupping his hands and drinking greedily like it was going out of style, he held back a gag as he finally tasted the water. It tasted strange, something he wasn’t use to but he pushed past the pettiness and drank more. “FN-2187?” he heard a voice, he looked up Avery was rushing over to him cuckoo trailing behind her. She hugged him, which surprised him, “Oh my god you’re alive? I thought you and Poe were dead. By the way where is he?” Finn looked down, “What is it?” Just as she asked him they heard a girl shriek out. Running to see if they could help they watched as she beat her attackers mercilessly. Finn backed up and Avery stared in awe, suddenly the droid turned and beeped something at Rey who began running towards them. Finn grabbed Avery’s hand and pulled her along. When they turned the corner he was struck by the staff, on the ground he looked up at Rey who began questioning him on where he got that jacket. Before he could answer the droid shocked him, “He said that belongs to his master. What are you doing with that jacket thief?!” Finn yelled out in pain and Avery tried to talk but Rey didn’t hear anything. “Poe. Poe Dameron right? That’s your master’s name right.” The droid looked up at Rey as if telling her that he was right. “I’m sorry he was captured, I helped him escape. I helped her escape too. We stole TIE fighters. He didn’t make it. I’m sorry.” The droid beeped sadly and dropped its head as it rolled away, Rey turned to follow it. Finn looked at Avery and motioned to her to follow that girl.

As they talked about the resistance, Rey asked if he was in it, he had lied and said yes. Before Avery could speak she spotted two Stormtroopers, “Sorry to cut the chit-chat but looks like we’ve got company.” They spotted them and went after, blasting the outpost, Finn had linked hands with Rey who pulled away and told him not to hold her hand again. He didn’t take the hint because they were running once again. Avery scooped up cuckoo and put him in her side pockets, a blast from the sky troops sent them each flying separate ways, she landed with BB-8 by her side, it beeped and motioned her to follow it as they caught up with Rey and Finn. “We have to leave this place!” Rey yelled over the screams and gun shots, “Over there that thing can fly! It’ll get us out of here easy!” Finn motioned towards the larger ship, “What about that one?” “That’s a piece of garbage!” As they made it towards the smaller ship air fire shot it down exploding it to pieces, “The garbage it is then!” she said and they headed towards the large ship. Rey told Finn to head towards the firing dock and she told Avery to follow her, “This ship is co-pilot. Can you fly?” Avery nodded, “yea but nothing this old.” She looked at the buttons and controls with a slight panic, they were shooting again and Rey finally got it up in the air. “When I say you push the buttons that I tell you to okay.” Avery nodded, “Right.” They began flying over the graveyard of machines, two TIE fighters behind them. Finn was having trouble firing due to the sensitive controls, “Can you please shoot something?!” Rey yelled, Finn waited and when the target aligned he shot, making it crash down onto the ground where scavengers ran towards it thanking the ship for bringing it down.

The tie fighter shot at the weapons disarming it from moving, Finn alerted the girls to the situation and Rey got an idea. “Hold on.” She steered the ship through a larger scrap of a ship dodging obstacles as she escaped through the other side, she did a flip which helped Finn line the target up with the jammed gun, once they came into position he fired bringing it down. They escaped into space and Rey put it on auto pilot as she, Avery and Finn met up in the resting bay. “That was brilliant I didn’t know you were such a good shot!” she praised Finn who smiled and gave his own compliment to her as well. Suddenly a loud beeping alerted the three, “Something must be wrong with the valve. Come with me.” They headed over to the problem and Rey opened the gates to get onto the ground to fix the problem, “If we don’t fix this the ship will be flooded with poisonous gases. Hand me the tools I ask.” She hoped down and Finn looked at the droid and Avery, “Look between you and us I’m not part of the resistance.” The droid look taken back and Avery had her mouth opened in shock. “I left my past behind me now if she asks for the location of the resistance base please just tell her.”  Rey came back up and asked for a wrench, he handed it to her, she yelled up at Finn, “So where is the base located?” he looked at bb-8, “Uh yea tell her bb-8. He knows better than I do.” Bb-8 looked between Rey and Finn and with a pleading look bb-8 beeped the location, “Yea D’Qar that place yea.” He gave the droid a thumbs up and the droid returned the gesture. The beeping stopped and Rey got out of there beaming proudly. Suddenly they felt a jerk. They were being pulled by something, they all ran to the cock pit to see what was bringing them abroad, Finn pushed up on Avery and Rey, “It’s them. Oh god it’s over.” She pushed him off and they looked at one another, “Wait you said you fixed that leak right?” “Of course.” “Can you unfix it?”

Rey looked at Finn, “Y-yeah why?” “We can smoke em out.” Finn said as they each grabbed a breathing mask and entered through the gates once again. As Rey got to work Avery pulled the gates above them shut. “How do you know they’ll be affected by the gases?” She asked Finn, “Because their masks are used to filter air on planets, it can’t decipher between gases.” Rey stopped a moment to think about why Finn knew that but Avery alerted her to hurry. Just then two strangers came onto the ship, the man looked at the large Wookie next to him and said, “Chewie, we’re home.”


	5. Fate Decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reunited with his ship Han solo finds the gang and invites them aboard explaining that they need to go to Maz Kanata’s Castle in Takodana located in the Mid Rim, there she can help them get what they need.

Avery perked up to that voice, she pushed the gate above them upwards but Finn grabbed her and hissed out, “What are you doing? Are you crazy?” just then the Wookie lifted up the gate and Han pointed his pistol down into the hole. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Avery grinned taking the mask off. Chewie offered help to Avery who took it and pulled herself out of the hole, she hugged him tightly and smiled up at the Wookiee. “Long time no see huh Chewie?” the Wookiee spoke in its native tongue and Avery laughed. Han helped the other two out and began to walk away, muttering something about the ship to which Rey explained what she had done. Just before they could talk Han mentioned having to finish a deal with Guavian Death gang coming to pick up some creatures they smuggled on board their rather large ship. “Rathtars huh? You really are in need for money.” Avery looked at Chewie as he nodded. Rey asked how they were able to find them so easily and Han explained that if they were able to track their whereabouts then so could the First Order. “We need to go to Maz, she’ll get you a better ship and you can go about your business in finding skywalker.”

Suddenly the computer system alerted Han to passengers on board. “Quick you need to hide. Avery you used to handle this gang with me and your father you’ll stay up here with the droid. It’ll give us an alibi for it.” They put Rey and Finn below them under the rafters and soon the doors opened to the Guavian Death gang, who stared at Han solo then at Avery then back at Han. There were some arguments back and forth, Avery kept quiet as Han talked it out with the gang only to have another gang show, Kanjiklub. More arguments between the three of them. Rey told Finn that they could cut the gangs out by shutting the power off for that wing and then they could get Han and the others out of there. They crawled over to the power box and Rey restarted the power, suddenly loud growls were heard through the ship. “That’s not good.” Rey said as the lights came back on and soon the Rathtars were collecting in the halls, the gangs began to shoot at them. Some landing hits other’s weren’t as lucky. They all had ran to get away from the creatures leaving Rey and Finn to come up to nothing. They began to try and find their friends, suddenly Finn was grabbed by a large tentacle and was dragged back to wherever the creature wanted to enjoy its meal. Rey lost which direction they went, looking into the cameras she noticed it was going back to its holding cell. She looked at the buttons next to the cameras and noticed they were marked to which door would close she waited until the right moment for the creature to pass through the doors her hand hovered over and right before it fully went it she slammed the button down cutting the tentacle holding Finn.

She ran to meet him, which he grabbed her and hugged her thanking her for saving him. They met up with Han, Avery, Chewie, and BB-8. They were running into the ship they arrived from while Han and Avery began shooting off the surviving members of the gangs. Once inside the old ship Han climbed into the driver’s seat while Rey took the co-pilots seat, she smiled at him and said, “You need a co-pilot and I don’t think Chewie is okay for it.” She motioned to the whimpering Wookiee who Finn was trying to bandage his wounds. “You hurt Chewie and I hurt you!” Finn muttered something to him and Avery watched Chewie lift Finn over to him who apologized and attempted once more to bandage him. The ship took off to a rocky lift but once they reached a certain limit they jumped into light speed and were on their way to Takodana.

Once they were in the Mid-Rim Rey looked out at the green planet below, “I didn’t think there was this much green in the whole galaxy.” Rey beamed with a smile across her face, they lowered their ship onto the ground away from the castle, stepping out Han handed Rey a hand blaster, “Here.” “I can handle myself.” She said aiming it and pretending to fire, “I know that’s why I gave it to ya.” She smiled at him and Han looked around before saying, “Uh look kid if you’re interested in a job we can always use you on board the Falcon.” Rey looked at him with a hint of surprise in her eyes, “Are you giving me a job?” “It’s a thought, but yes, and Chewie seems to like you.” He motioned towards the gentle giant talking to Finn and the droid. “If you were I’d be honored but I have to go back to Jakku and wait for someone.” Han smiled and took the rejection in silence. He looked over at Chewie and said, “You stay with the ship we’ll be right back.” They began walking towards the large castle, Avery looked around in awe it was something she had never thought to experience, her dad told her about this place but she never thought she’d experience it.

“Look just so you know this place… it’s weird… try not to stare.” Han turned to open the doors but stopped and looked back at the three, “I mean it.” He opened the doors and music filled the outside, once they were inside the room full of different life forms filled their views and as Avery began to look around they heard a loud yell from across the place, Maz called out Han Solo who waved at her. She welcomed them to the place by sitting them down at a round table, not a lot was said, not that Avery was listening she was busy watching cuckoo mess with BB-8. It was those around her that caught her attention more, a robot had scooted away to make a call over a radio and the woman who had been sitting with a larger creature got up and spoke something into a mic. “Avery!” She turned her head to look at Maz who was coming across the table to stare into her eyes, she pulled back somewhat in awe and fear. “You have the eyes of… I cannot place it. As old as I am I should be able to place who you remind me of… but yet I cannot.” She sat back and Finn interjected by asking once again to get a ride out of here. “Over there those two can get you anywhere, for a price. Mostly food. Offer that they’ll take you.” Finn nodded and got up, Rey followed him. Avery leaned over to Han, “I hate to ruin this but I think we have some tattletales in here.” Han looked around but didn’t catch anything suspicious.

Avery watched as Finn walked away from Rey. She wanted to get up to follow him but she heard something that sounded like the song her mom used to sing. She walked over towards the back, stairs leading down into a long corridor she noticed, looking around to see if she had been followed she began her journey down the steps. She didn’t even notice Rey was in front of her going into another room. The first door was practically calling her name, she noticed Rey was going into a room further in the back, she didn’t want to give up on the feeling the room was causing her so she pushed her way into it. There was a shelf in the back, and the item on it seemed to cry out to Avery as she approached. Once she touched it the memories flew in all at once, she saw her past, she saw destruction, pain, chaos, and death. She feared the worse as the first order surrounded her and before they killed her she dropped the item breathing heavily and backing out of the room. Once out she noticed Maz talking to Rey, “That lightsaber was Luke’s. And his father’s before him and now it calls to you.” She said with excitement in her voice, Rey shook it off, “I have to get back to Jakku.” Maz lifted her glasses off, “Han told me,” she offered out her hand Rey took it and kneeled to her level. “Dear child, I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you’re waiting for back in Jakku is not coming.” She saw Rey about to break down when Maz spoke again, “But there is someone who could. The belonging you seek is not behind you but in front of you. I am no Jedi but I know the force it moves through and surrounds every living thing.” Avery had lost interest as the item began talking out towards her once more. She walked over to it and touched it hoping for more answers. When it showed Kylo Ren in front of her she looked confused, he turned and looked down at her with the eyes that thanked her. Yet she didn’t know for what, until she looked down, in her hands was a saber and in front of them was Rey with Luke’s looking confused and scared and Finn lying on the ground with no signs of movement. Avery understood then what was happening. She had sided with the Dark side.


	6. Rey's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery gets told by Maz about the item that has decided Avery’s fate, but will Avery challenge her future. Suddenly First order descends upon the castle and in the midst of battle the gang sees Kylo Ren retreat with Rey in tow.

 

“Child…” Avery turned to see Maz staring at her with her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes. “That saber… it belonged to…” she didn’t have time to finish as Avery looked at her, “Where’s Rey?” Maz blinked, “She left.” Avery went to move past her but Maz stopped her, “Avery listen to my words please.” Avery stopped and agreed, “That saber belonged to a sith lord, a dark force user, why it calls out to you I do not know. But child I see now, you are born of light, yet there is so much darkness inside of you.” Avery didn’t talk, she didn’t want to hear this, her teacher had told her she was a light force user, that she would defeat the darkness, but now she was being told differently and it scared her. “Your fate rests with the dark side…” Maz bowed her head, and Avery shut her eyes.

Rey stopped to catch her breath, BB-8 startled her as it talked to her, she began to tell it orders but she was interrupted by first order TIE-fighters flying down onto the planet. Han, Finn, and Chewie came down and Maz looked at them as she motioned towards the back room, “I’ve had this for years, and now it’s time for its use.” But suddenly the castle shook, she looked around and then muttered, “They’re here.”

Rey watched in horror as the fighters took down the castle, it was then she noticed the large ship and the heard the trooper whom she opened fire on. More came and she fired, deciding to take refuge in the forest, in the midst of battle kylo Ren stepped out, the trooper alerted him to the whereabouts of the droid. Soon the gang was fighting. Han blasted some troopers with his trusty pistol and Chewie fired back with his own weapon. Avery however stood there with Finn, Maz handed over the saber to Finn, he clicked the button and brought it to life. Maz looked over at Avery the saber in her hands, “It is born of darkness but perhaps you can bring it to light.” Avery nodded and clicked it on, both sides came to life as the red saber hummed with energy. She began to fight off troopers as they came at her, hoping to land hits against her but Finn stabbed through one and Avery looked at him and nodded as thanks. “TRAITOR!” Finn turned to the voice and there stood an upper ranked trooper spinning his weapon and charging at Finn. He handled himself pretty well until the trooper knocked him back, Avery was just about to charge when Han fired a shot that killed him. She ran over to them as Han picked Finn up, “You okay?” “Yeah thanks.” He muttered, once they were about to turn and leave the troopers surrounded them telling them to freeze. They took their weapons and began to haul them over to the ship. Suddenly resistance ships came flying in, shooting the enemy down, the gang retrieved their weapons and began fighting once more.  

Rey began to get lost in the sea of trees, it wasn’t until the dark figure she saw in her flashback that made her stop and begin firing in a panic. With his saber he deflected the blasts and continued coming closer to her. She tried her best to avoid him but ended up at a dead end, she turned to fire once more time but was frozen in place. With his hand outstretched Rey saw him, fear filled her body, she was to a point where she was about to cry but she refused to show any sign of sadness. “The one I heard so much about,” his voice said to her as he stepped closer then walked behind her, “The droid,” he lifted his saber and placed it near her neck. She could feel the heat radiating off of it, “Where is it?” she wouldn’t speak, she could not give in. Rey gritted through her teeth trying to control her emotions and thoughts. He lifted his hand up to her ready to read her mind, the pain coursed through her as he spoke. “The map… you’ve seen it.” Before she could say anything a higher trooper stepped in alerting Kylo to the resistance fighters. “We need to draw back. Our troops are outnumbered.” Without fear he said, “Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need.” Rey’s eyes darted around trying to figure out what he meant but before she could he moved his hand and she was out.

On the battle field the troopers began to pull back, Han looked over and saw the figure carrying Rey, Finn noticed too and began pleading and begging not to take her as he ran to the ship. BB-8 joined them as Finn came back to tell them they had Rey. A larger ship flew down and Han approached it, as it opened up to fighters and medics he waited for the one person he wanted to see more. And there she came, Leia Organa, she was just as pretty as Avery remembered. Han smiled as she nodded over to him. “Oh yes it is Han solo, it is I C3PO. I bet you didn’t recognize me with the red arm,” he turned to Leia, “Did you see who it is?” Leia raised her eyebrows indicating that she knew who it was. “Come on BB-8 quickly.” CP3O led BB-8 away from them, “I see you changed your hair.” Han mentioned to her, “Same jacket.” She responded back with, “No, new jacket.” Chewie came up and hugged her telling her that he missed her and it was good to see her. Avery took her place next to Han, “I saw him… I saw our son.” Avery looked away, she knew it, ben was kylo Ren. “Avery?” Leia looked at the red head, “H-Hi Leia.” She said with a grin, “Oh my goodness look how big you’ve gotten. How long has it been?” she said hugging the girl, “Too long.” She said as she leaned into the hug, cuckoo popped out and looked at Leia, “Princess!” he exclaimed and she chuckled, “Not anymore.”

\--

Back at the resistance base the fighters landed their crafts and the medics, technicians, and other busy members ran to meet them, Finn was walking along the base when he stopped at a familiar craft and looked at the pilot emerging, the droid pushed past him and with excitement the pilot welcomed his droid back, “Poe?” Finn began picking up pace as Poe stood looking at Finn, “Finn?” they ran and hugged talking about what had happened, “BB-8 told me what you did for him, you completed my mission Finn. That’s my jacket,” Finn went to take it off, “NO keep it it suits you.” “Poe I need your help.” Poe looked at him with seriousness in his eyes as he said, “Follow me.” He took Finn down into the base, “General organa. This is Finn he needs to talk to you.” Leia spoke to him, thanked him for saving Poe and leaving the first order, Finn interrupted her and said, “My friend was taken prisoner.” “Han told me about the girl, I am so sorry about that.” She said looking him in the eyes, “He knows what that weapon is, he has experience with it.” Poe stepped in. Avery was still in the medic ward; she wasn’t feeling good not after the battle. The saber drew energy outta her that she didn’t even know she had, she felt weak, it wasn’t until Chewie began talking to the nurse that woke her up. “Oh that must’ve been hard. But you were so brave.” He growled in a charming manner and the nurse smiled. Avery looked at cuckoo who looked worried despite his resting face.  “I’m okay. I promise.” She patted his head and smiled, “Cuckoo can you run a scan on this?” she held out the saber and it caught Leia’s attention, “Where did you get that?” Avery withdrew the saber and Leia looked at her, “Back at Maz’s castle. It called out to me… do you know who it belonged to?” Leia stared at her, “A dark lord. He didn’t last long but his saber was said to be destroyed.” Before she could continue Leia was called over to a large map of the star destroyer base.

Avery leaned back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, cuckoo bumped against her lying down, she held him close and drifted to sleep.

\--

Rey woke in the same room Avery and Poe had been in, she was struggling against her bindings, “Where am I?” She looked down at Kylo Ren, he said with sarcasm in his voice, “You’re my guest.” “Where are the others?” “You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to know that I have no idea.” She glared at him, “You still want to kill me.” He said plainly like it meant no threat to him, “That’s what happens when you’re being hunted.” Kylo Ren reached up and took off his helmet, showing himself to her. He slammed his helmet down in what looked to be sand, he came over to her, stood directly in front of her but Rey refused to meet his eyes. “Tell me about the droid.” He stated, “He’s a bb unit with a…” “Carrying the map to skywalker.” He interrupted her, “Yet you got it to show it to you, a scavenger,” he placed his hand up by her head causing her to turn away in disgust. “You’re so lonely.” He began, “So afraid to leave. At night desperate to sleep. You imagine an ocean, I see it, I see the island. And Han solo you see him as the father you never had, he would’ve disappointed you.”

Rey growled, “Get out of my head.” “I’ve known you seen the map. I know it’s in there. And now, you’ll give it to me.” He reached out his hand and began applying the painful pressure down on Rey, he was digging through her mind for the map, but her will was strong, “Don’t be afraid I feel it too.” “I’m not giving you anything.” “We’ll see.” He tried harder but her will would not be broken, she fought back, staring at him with such hatred in her eyes, he was no match for her. She pushed forwards, and said, “You, you’re afraid. You’re afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader.” He withdrew and took off to speak to Snoke.

 


	7. A friend for you to depend on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery, Finn, Han and Chewie plan to get into the star destroyer in order to take out their main weapon and rescue Rey. Avery feels the saber’s call once more and she realizes that now is the time to fight her fate, but something hits close to home which makes her rethinks everything.

Rey was thinking of ways to get out of her bonds when she heard the trooper’s radio go off, she formed a plan, “You will remove these restraints and leave with the door open.” The guard walked over to her, “what did you say?” Rey began to think this was hopeless, with one final try she put everything she had into the command and stated again, “You will remove these restraints and leave with the door open.” The guard stood up straight and repeated the order back to her, he undid the restraints and began to leave, “And you’ll drop your weapon.” “and I’ll drop my weapon.” The weapon landed with a thunk, as the guard left through the open doors. Rey took off the opposite side carrying the gun with her. Just then Kylo turned into the cell seeing that she was no longer in there he withdrew his saber and began slashing at the nearest wall in a fit of anger. The troopers that were walking saw the fit and turned walking away from the rage.

\--

They were around the map once more, Poe talking about the weapon that killed off their sister planets, “It’s another death star.” The major reported, “I wish that were the case.” They loaded up the diagram, “This is the death star,” the ball appeared on screen, “And this is the Star destroyer.” The gasps around the room made Avery’s stomach drop, they were right, it was bigger than the death star, and even more dangerous especially with that weapon of theirs. “So it’s big.” Han said, “How is it possible to power a weapon of that size?” someone asked, “it uses the power of the sun.” Finn stated, “As the weapon is charged the sun is drained until it is no more.” A woman came with news for Leia, she sighed and looked at the people surrounding the table, “From the first order. They’re charging the weapon now; our system is the next target.” “We’re doomed.” CP3O said, “IS there a way to blow it up? There’s always a way to do that.” Han asked, Leia looked at him, “Han’s right.” Finn pointed to the asolater, “Here.” “Well then we’ll go in there and fire at it with everything we’ve got.” “We cannot do that; they’re defense shields are more advanced than what our ships can handle.”

“What if we disable them? Kid you worked there what you got?”

“I can do that, but I have to be there.” Finn said looking over at Avery, “You’ll come with right? Back on the battle field you had my back, we could use someone like you with us.” Poe smiled over at Avery, “You do got the moves kid.” Avery smiled a bit but remembered Maz’s words, she withdrew back, “I’ll go but I cannot fight.” Han nodded, “We ca get you there.” With a roar from Chewie everyone set out to prepare for the final battle.

Avery helped load the falcon, she noticed Leia coming up, “After all the time we fought I always hated seeing you leave.” She said to Han, “That’s why I did it. So you’d miss me.” She smiled and said back, “I do miss you.” “It wasn’t all bad was it? Huh, some of it all was good?” she nodded, “Pretty good.” She smiled sweetly at him, “Somethings never change.” “True, you still drive me crazy.” He pulled her close into a hug, “If you see our son… bring him home.” Han nodded and walked away, Leia walked over to Avery and smiled, “Ben remembers you. I sense it. You can draw out the light in him. Please. Help Han bring him home.” Avery hugged Leia, “I will.” And boarded the ship.

\--

Rey made her move, towards the bridge, she saw ships she could take but it was a risk especially with the walk to one. Troopers on either side of her would get her caught or worse killed, she heard voices coming her way, thinking quickly she began descending down a latter like wall opening the compartment she moved inside and began her journey to the other side.

\--

They had just crash landed on the planet, the snow blowing around them as they came up to an entrance, “What was your job again?” Han asked Finn, “Sanitation.” Han turned him around, “Are you kidding me? Do you even know how to stop this thing?” “I don’t. I’m just here to get Rey.” “there are people counting on us. Galaxies counting on us.” “I know that. if we have to we’ll use the force.” Finn beamed and Avery stifled a laugh as Han shot her a look and then to Finn, “That’s not how the force works!” Chewie muttered something and Han looked at him, “Oh really you’re cold?” Finn began to move out and they followed after.

Once inside they shot down a trooper right away, “We need to find those shields now if we’re going to shut them down.” “I got an idea follow me.” Finn said and they followed, coming up was Captain Phasma she was doing her job by trying to find the prisoner, Chewie and Avery reached out and grabbed her bringing her inside a chamber. “Remember me?” “FN-2187.” “Not anymore. The name’s Finn and I’m in charge now. You hear that I’m in charge Phasma!” Han pushed him aside to calm him down, “Follow me.”

“Lower the shields.”

“You’re making a big mistake.”

“Do it.” Finn aimed the gun at Phasma who began to lower the shields, “What if we don’t have time to find Rey?” He asked Han who looked at him and said, “Don’t worry kid we won’t leave here without her.” Suddenly the machine alerted them that the shields were down, Phasma stood and looked at her former solider, “You have to be stupid to think that this would be that easy.” “I disagree what do we do with her. Is there a garbage shoot? A trash compactor?” Han raised his eyebrows, “Yeah there is.” Finn smiled as Phasma showed signs of fear.

Once gone of her they began to formulate a plan on where to begin looking for Rey, it wasn’t until Han saw the girl climbing the wall that a smile broke over his face, and soon Avery followed smiling along with him, “What…What are you smiling about?” Avery turned Finn around and pointed to Rey. His face filled with hope and they ran to go meet her. When they had Rey held the gun up at them and they lowered theirs, she looked relieved and happy as she hugged Finn and Avery.  “You came back.” She said to them and Avery said, “He wouldn’t leave without you.” This only made her tighten her grip on them. “Thank you.” “Escape now hug later please.” They got into an elevator and rode it up towards the upper level. Once outside they saw the battle going down, “We can’t leave them. We have to help.” Han said, “How about those bombs we packed?” Avery stated pointing to the bags around Chewie, “Good idea kid. I like your thinking.” He patted her head and they ran over to the weapon.

Once inside Han told them to cover different levels, he and Avery had the bottom level, Chewie the middle and Rey and Finn up top.  As the got into the core they fired their weapons at the troopers left over. Han’s handed Avery the bombs and gave instructions to them, Avery was covering more ground than Han and Chewie, she was finished soon and back where he had told her to meet him. Once he was finished he began to walk back to her but something caught his eye. His son. On the bridge. Remember his wife’s words he knew he couldn’t leave without him. “BEN!” He screamed causing Kylo to stop, Han got onto the bridge with his son, moving closer slowly as not to alarm him. Avery watched as he did. She felt as if she should be up there as well. She couldn’t get her legs to move, she watched from the sidelines. “Han solo. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” He said looking back at his father. He stepped closer to his son, all eyes were on them now. “Take off that mask. You don’t need it.” Han demanded, “What do you think you’ll see if I do?” “The face of my son.” Silence as the mask came off, “Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him.” Kylo stated, “That’s what Snoke wants you to believe. But it’s not true. My son is alive.” Han had gotten closer to him now, “No, the supreme leader is wise.” “Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants he’ll crush you… you know it’s true.” More silence, “It’s too late.” Kylo said, “no it’s not. Leave here with me, come home. I miss you.” Han looked as if he had gotten through, silence was thick in the air until his son spoke, “I’m being torn apart. I wanna be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?” Han stepped closer to his son, “Yes anything.” Kylo dropped his helmet and held out his saber, Han looked down at it as Kylo held it out. Han grabbed it and suddenly Avery knew what was going to happen. “H-Han!” She tried to scream but nothing came out, she watched in horror at what happened next.

The saber went through Han like he as nothing, right through his heart, Chewie roared out and Avery screamed running to go catch Han before he fell. Han raised his hand and placed his hand on his son’s cheek “Thank you.” Kylo said as he watched his father fall from the bridge into the core below. Avery was too late. She felt rage, anger, sadness, and she saw Chewie fire at Kylo, hitting him in his side. Those feelings replaced with something bigger as she ran to help her childhood friend up. She had sided with the dark.

On the planet that was being torn apart Rey and Finn took off. Rey couldn’t believe what she saw, she was in shock, “Come on this way!” Finn yelled as they ran through the trees. They were stopped by Kylo who stood there in their way saber in hand, “We’re not done yet.” “You’re a monster!” Rey said to him, “It’s just you and me now. Han solo can’t save you now.” He began punching at the wound made by Chewie, they watched in horror as he bled, Rey pulled the blaster on him and he lifted her off the ground and slammed her against the tree. She was knocked out, Finn ran over to her, holding her he pleaded for her to wake up but it was no use. He stood up and held the saber, “TRAITOR!” Kylo yelled, Finn woke the saber, “That saber… it belongs to me.” “Come and get it.” They began to fight, kylo was getting weaker, he hit his wound again and the battle raged on.

Avery finally caught up and she saw Finn losing, the pain shooting through his arm as kylo struck him, she saw Rey finally coming to, and then she saw Finn land a hit. Instead of behind happy about it, the anger rose again. She clicked the button on her saber and watched as kylo hit the saber far away. Knocking Finn out he attempted to get the saber to him with the force, it flew past him and into the hand of Rey. Kylo looked shocked, confused, angry. Rey lit it up and the fighting began. Avery watched unable to do anything. She had to choose, her friends or the one she loved since her innocence. She walked over to Finn, knelt down and checked to see if he was okay, he was breathing that was good. But he was badly hurt. She whispered to him, “I’m so sorry friend… please forgive me.” And she took off after kylo and Rey.

The fighting was getting better, Rey was winning, and kylo was losing. She watched as Rey brought the saber up and sliced him across his face, he was on the ground out of breath trying to get back up to fight. Rey stood above him, ready to finish the attack she raised the saber up and before she could bring it down Avery intervened. Rey stared at her, “What are you doing?!” She questioned Avery, her eyes pleading for an answer as she tried to figure out why her friend was helping the enemy. “I’m helping my friend.” Rey’s eyes began to water, “Avery…n-no he’s not.” Avery pushed her back with the force. “Avery you’re…” “A user yes.” She said as Kylo looked at her, it was her vision, sort of, kylo was staring at her with that thankful look in his eyes, and Rey she looked so hurt, so confused. “He’s my friend Rey. I promised him I’d be by his side, forever.” She looked back at kylo when she said that. “I meant it.” The saber glowed in her hand and the power made her feel strong. Rey charged at her yelling, Avery fought back, the battle continued until the ground below them spilt bringing the battle to an end. Rey watched as Avery helped kylo up and without a word they escaped.

Rey ran over to Finn, trying to get him to get up, it wasn’t until Chewie put the falcon’s light on them that they got off the planet. With his help of course. They traveled back to the resistance base. The mission had been a success and Leia was there to greet them. Rey stepped out and Leia hugged her, without saying a word about Han Leia looked for Avery, “Where’s Avery?” Rey looked down, “S-She went with Kylo Ren. Your son.” Leia put her hand over her mouth, she couldn’t believe Avery would turn to the dark side, and so willingly too. Just as the excitement settled down R2-D2 awoke from his slumber and alerted everyone to the map, but a piece was missing, BB-8 beeped over at Poe for the section of the map it had carried for so long. When they matched up the missing piece the map was complete and soon Rey, R2-D2 and Chewie were off to go and find Luke Skywalker.

 


End file.
